The shadow miester
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Dawn is joining the DWMA in hopes of fighting alongside the other students and Maybe succeed in making her father proud of her for once. But will her health hold her back, will her father be happy, or will it all end in tears. Shadow princess is temporally on hold due to writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn stood in front of the DWMA with hope in her eyes and yet butterfly's in her stomach. Today was the day she was becoming an official miester. She gulped and squeezed her older brothers hand tightly. "Don't worry dawn, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Kyoya assured her as he kissed her cheek. Dawn nodded and smiled. "Bye Kyoya." She said as she walked forward. Standing in front of the door was a girl with sandy blond pigtails that seemed to be waiting for her.

"Are you Dawn Ohtori?" She asked kindly. Dawn nodded. "My name is Maka albarn and I'm going to be showing you around the school." dawn smiled. That was good. She needed all the help she could get. The she saw a boy coming up from behind her. "Oh this is my weapon, soul eater Evans." Soul looked her up and down before smirking. "So this the new kid?" He asked with slight amusement in his voice. Maka nodded.

"Cool." Soul responded. They walked inside the school and they gave dawn a grand tour. Just as it was coming to an end, a blue-haired boy bounded in between them. He was followed by an embarrassed looking girl. "WHATS UP! WHO MISSED ME?!" The boy yelled. When no one answered he pouted. "Whatever." He muttered. "What's wrong with him?" Dawn whispered. "That's what we're wondering." Maka laughed.

Then a shy-looking pink haired boy approached them. "H-hi." He...or was it a she? Said. "I hope it's not rude to ask this but umm...what gender is that person?" Dawn asked. "Oh you mean Crona? Shes a girl. It's kinda hard to tell sometimes." Danw nodded and laughed a little. "Well we better take you to see lord death now." Maka said.

dawn gulped a little. "Don't worry he's really nice." Maka reassured her. They led her to the death room doors. Dawn took a deep breath and put on a face of determination as she stepped through the doors to meet lord death.

A/N I think I'll put the shadow princess on hold cause I'm like really really stuck on what to do for that one. Anywho...I think ill accept Ocs for this story. But dating Death the kid is out of the question though. Sorry ladies he's taken.

kid: *jumps out of the closet all beaten up* IM BEING HELD HERE AGAINST MY WILL!"

Me: *shoves him back in* ignore him. Anyways just pm me with this info.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Good or bad: (if bad then are you a witch, a kishen, or other?)

Miester, weapon, or neither:

pets:

Family:

Partners: (if they have one)

Eyes color:

hair color and length:

Fears:

Crushes:

Illnesses:

Anything else I should know about:

PARTS I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO FILL IN:

A witch

A girl who's jealous of dawn for dating dtk and tries to break them apart:

A couple of mean girls:

One or two mean bully boys:

A group of close friends to Dawn

A jelous ex-boyfriend

Pm me for more info on what the characters do in the story, if you want to fill in a part, or if you want to be someone else in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn entered the death room nervously. The room looked somewhat cheerful. The walls were blue and covered with big puffy clouds. Big, black wooden crosses were sticking out of the sand on the sides. In the middle of the room was a circular, white platform. On top of the platform was a giant mirror. "Shinigami sama?" Dawn called. Suddenly a large, black bulge emerged for the mirror. Soon the one and only lord death popped out.

"why hello there dear!" He said cheerfully. "You must be miss dawn ohtori!" He said. "Yes sir." Dawn smiles. "Give me a moment dear, I hope you don't mind if I take a quick little peek at your soul do you?" He asked. "W-what?" She asked. "Don't worry. It's painless." He assured her. Dawn nodded and held still to allow him. Lord death looked at her soul with a thoughtful expression under his mask.

lord death pov

Well I took a look at her soul and a feeling of sadness washed over me. Her soul was quite torn and was so weak. Like she had lived a tough life. I was honestly a big afraid to trek to far into her soul but I pushed forward. I had to see more. When I looked deeper I saw a faint shine In her soul but what was it? It looked like a faint glimmer of hope. Like she believed that things could get better if she truly put her heart into it. This was a very brave soul.

Normal pov

After he looked at her soul he gently patted her head and silently sent a prayer her way like he did with every student. He was a death god after all. "Alrighty then, lets find you a weapon partner. He searched through his mirror before he found her. He called in Spirit on his mirror and sent the picture of the weapon. Soon, spirit arrived with a girl. She had on a straight jacket and a muffler. "this dawn, is Carlisa. She has been given one more chance to not..." He gulped unable to continue. Dawn understood and didn't ask about it. "If she fails then she will be put down." He said sadly.

"p-put down? Like an animal?" dawn asked in disbelief. He nodded. Then spirit gently took of the restraints. Carlisa wriggled out and approached dawn. She had long brown hair, and green eyes. She had a sky blue crop top on with sleeves so long that they covered her hands. She also wore a pair of bell-bottems. Her feet were bare. She looked at dawn up and down before thrusting her hand forward. "Nice to meet you!" She crowed happily. Dawn was surprised but took her hand and shook it.

"Now you two report to steins class and give him these." Lord death said, giving the girls passes. Dawn bowed while carlisa saluted and the two were off. When they were gone spirit turned to lord death. "I don't mean to question you sir but...are you crazy?! Carlisa will surly kill dawn!" Spirit yelled. "Yes I understand the risks spirit." Lord death said. "But I saw something in dawns soul that might just help. As you know Carlisa's soul is quite unstable. She could snap at any moment and could easily kill whoever she pleases. But I looked at dawns soul and I saw something there spirit. Sure her soul was weak and tattered but in the very core of her soul I saw a faint glimmer of hope. i think she may be able to calm carlisas reckless soul."

"And if she can't?" Spirit questioned. Lord death was silent for a moment before sighing and saying, "then we will be one miester short I'm afraid.

A/N please send some ocs! Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls arrived at Stiens office. "Hi papa!" carlisa said happily. "Papa?" Dawn questioned. "Oh yea! Dawn, is my papa!" Carlisa said. Dawn was surprised but said no more. Stein led them to a seat and then began his lesson. Dawn sat next to a boy with black hair, and three white strips half-way across his head. She smiled to herself. He was quite...nice looking. He was sharply dressed, and had the most interesting eyes.

Suddenly she could feel a pair of hands touching her hair. She looked and saw the boy stroking her hair. "...may I help you?" She asked. "Your hair is so symmetrical." He cooed. Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Kid leave her alone." She could here someone say. She turned and saw two girls there. "I'm so sorry. He's a little...off." The girl with long dirty-blond hair apologized. "Kids such a weirdo!" The girl with shorter hair laughed. "His name is death the kid. My name is Liz. This is patty." Liz said.

Dawn chuckled. "its fine." Dawn knew a bit about mental disorders and she could tell this boy had obsessive neurosis. And quite a severe case by the looks of it. As she positioned herself, she accidentally knocked her books off of her desk with her elbow. "Damn." She growled as she bent over to pick them up. As she grabbed a book, she could another hand on hers. She looked up and meet kids eyes. She blushed as she silently picked up the rest of the books with him. "Thank you." She whispered.

kid nodded then suddenly looked at her as though he was focused on something. Dawn shifted slightly uncomfortable. Then he reached over and began to adjust her glasses. "There." He said with confidence. "Perfectly symmetrical." He smiled. If he looked at her again then he would have seen her blushing face.


	4. Journey

"Are you sure you want to start attending the school now Journey. You could always wait until your a little older." Shinigami-sama said to the 10 year old girl in front of him. She smiled as she tied her lavender hair into a boyish ponytail. "Don't worry Shinigami-senpai, I'll be fine." she assured him.

She looked in his mirror to make sure she looked alright for the first day. She wore an olive-green tunic with sandles that made her look very much like a ten year old male, but thats how she prefured it. She didn't want anyone thinking she was weak, even though in reality she really wasn't even though she was only 10. Her navy blue eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Besides shinigami-senpai, I have Legacy here if I need help." Suddenly a 13 year old boy approched her and placed a hand on her head. "Thats right, no one is going to hurt my little panda while i'm around." he smirked. He had spiky green hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a red shirt that read, "keep calm and kill kishens." It always made Journey smile when she saw that shirt.

Legacy and Journey had known each other for awhile. Both had been raised by shinigami-sama. Legacy had come from an orpanage after being kicked out of so many. Shinigami-sama personally knew the man who ran the last orphanage he was in so he had Legacy sent to him. He and Journey instinly clicked and soon became partners.

Journey never really knew her parents. They had been killed and she had no memory of them. Shinigami-sama had found her and raised her as his own. Shinigami-sama was worried about her joining because of how old she was and also because of (A/N sorry. can't tell you that yet XD) Before he could say anymore Journey and Legacy where on there way out of the death room. He could only hope she would be alright. He smiled under his mask as the door closed almost catching her whispy lavender hair.  
A/N please send in ocs! This chapter was written by me but proof-read by kattie star. Thanks a bunch :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn looked up from her paper as a child walked in. 'must be a son of stein or something.' she thought. The child walked up to stein and said, "your doctor stein right? I'm journey and this is legacy we're your new students." dawn noticed there was another boy there. Stein looked her over and stated calmly, "ok go sit over. . . There" he pointed to two seats next to dawn. The boys sat down with legacy next to dawn and journey on his other side.

"hello I'm dawn." she said kindly. The elder boy said in return, "hello I'm legacy and this little panda" as he said that he ruffled journeys hair. "This Is my miester Journey." dawn immediately understood the nickname seeing the panda on the boy, or was it a girl's, tunic. She suddenly asked, "Is that a boy or a girl?" Journey looked at her confused before saying, "A boy of course, and I look forward to being your friend, if that's alright?" dawn nodded as if to signal it was ok and the children turned back to the lesson at hand. 'What a peculiar little boy' Dawn muttered thoughtfully and legacy decided to ignore this. He was starting to wonder if letting Journey start school here was such a good idea. He hoped nobody would ever discover her secrets, or his.

While Legacy worried about his and Journeys secrets, dawn was worrying about her own. She could tell that Legacy looked quite protective. She barely knew him but knew that if he saw the scars all over her body then she wouldn't hear the end of it. Dawn looked very normal on the outside but if you looked under her clothes then you would see all of her blemishes. Her father was well...not good at controlling his anger. "Dammit." She could hear someone mutter. Journey had just broken her pencil. Then she could suddenly felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

"hey I broke my pencil, can I..." Before she could finish dawn suddenly shrieked and lashed at her. "Get away!" She shrieked. Journey looked startled and pulled away, very startled at her reaction. All eyes were on them now. Dawn blushed and quickly handed her a pencil. "Here." She said quickly. Legecy stared at her. Either she needed to chill out or she had some problems and secrets of her own and he made it his goal to find out what they were.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N hey guys! I'm so happy about the reviews I got but about the ocs...well you see I will only accept them through pms. So sorry㈶2

the two walked out of the classroom after class Legacy had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Whatcha thinking about Legacy?" Journey asked him. "We'll...that girl Dawn acted really weird and I'm just curious as to what happened." Journey nodded in understanding. She was curious as to what happened as well. "Why don't you find out?" She suggested.

"Get to know her a little more and then find out." Legacy smiled and ruffled her hair. "You really are smart, aren't you little panda?" He said. Journey just smiled. "Look there she is!" Journey said. Legacy looked down the hall to see dawn and her weapon Carlisa coming down. Both were to talking to each other. When they got to Legacy, dawn stopped and then bowed. "I'm very sorry for my behavior earlier today. It was highly inappropriate." She apologized.

"It's cool." Legacy said. "Would you like to hang out?" Dawn looked at him, quite surprised. "Um sure." She said. "Journey could you stay with Carlisa?" He asked. Journey saluted and legacy chuckled. As they walked off Carlisa smiled at Journey. "Wanna get into my car? I have candy!" Journey sweat dropped.

MEANWHILE

Legacy spent the day with Dawn, hoping to get on her good side. He took her to the park, the cherry blossom fields and even an ice cream shop at one point. He just hope she didn't think of it as a date. As they walked by a store on the way back to dawns house, Legacy noticed dawn stop. "What is it?" He asked. He followed her eye to what she was looking at. It was a fluffy looking lime green, round thing with two black eyes. "It's a dango. Its from the anime Clannad. I absolutely love dangos. My mom did too before she..." Dawn didn't continue after that. The memory was much to painful. Legacy looked at her for a moment before walking in. Soon he came out with the dango. Dawn gasped and hugged it. "Thank you Legacy. Thats so sweet." Legacy smiled at her and they continued home.

When they arrived Dawn thanked him again and walked to the front door. Before she could knock, a man with short brown hair and a strict face opened it. "Dawn, where the hell have you been?" he demanded angrily. He then noticed the dango in her arms and scowled. He snatched it from her and stared at it disgust.

Then right in front of her, he torn the soft fabric and dumped the stuffing out. "I told you, i never wanted to see those things ever again in this house!" Then, as Legacy watched in horrer, he slapped Dawn across the face. Legacy ran over and grabbed the mans wrist. "What the hell are you doing?!" Legacy demanded.

The man growled and snatched his wrist back. "Can i help you?" he growled. "Yea, stop being such an ass!" he spat. The man growled and shoved him so he fell to the floor. Then he grabbed Dawns wrist and pulled her inside. Legacy scrambled to his feet and ran to find Journey and Carlisa. He wouldnt let this bitch get away with this.


End file.
